Snowkit's Story
Author: :Series: Undecided, for now a stand-alone :Status: Just Begun I found this fanfiction when I was rummaging through some of my old notebooks. I wrote this story about Snowkit when I was around nine or ten, so it sucks. x3 Also, in my story, Snowkit's only partly deaf. Prologue My heart clenched with fear as the hawk's cruel, sharp talons dug into my flanks. I could faintly hear the yowls of the cats at camp, and two of them came racing after us. For a moment, I thought they might catch up to us, then the hawk flew higher, until I could barely make out the two specks. Soon, I lost sight of the two altogether. I let out a loud, high-pitched wail, and tried to claw at the bird's taloned feet. The hawk didn't even flinch, and only tightened its grip on me. I let out a helpless wail. Even though I couldn't a be warrior and serve my Clan, I didn't want to die. The hawk kept flying higher and higher, and soon we were so far up, I stopped struggling in fear of being dropped. I must've lost too much blood at that point, because I can't remember anything beyond that, until I reached the nest. - - - - I blinked open my eyes, and realized I was in a nest. A bird's nest, like the one I'd seen when Speckletail took me out of camp, only bigger. I might be able to escape! I thought, and somehow managed to get to my paws. As I scrambled over to the edge of the nest, which was in the tallest tree I'd ever seen, I noticed four pairs of beady eyes watching my every move. Then I understood why the hawk took me. I was food for her chicks, who were nearly full-grown. I hurried over to the edge, and stopped before I could fall over. I realized that the only way to escape was to jump. If I stayed, I'd get torn apart. Naturally, neither idea appealed to me. Of course, one of the chicks made my decision for me. It lunged forward, apparently deciding it was hungry. I jumped back, my fur standing on end. I landed on the very edge of the nest, and for a moment, I thought I could manage leaping onto another branch, until the nest decided otherwise. It plunged to ground, and terror coursed through me. Just before I hit the ground, I could see the mother and her four chicks flying above me, watching as I plunged to my death. The moment I hit the ground, I was knocked unconscious. Chapter One Snowkit yawned, and cracked open of his brilliant blue eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but it soon got clearer. He looked around, and for a moment, he thought he was back at camp, in the nursery with Speckletail curled around him. Then yesterday's events came flooding back. He jumped to his paws, and saw a pretty, long-furred she-cat sitting up in the nest, her beautiful silver pelt well-groomed. The pretty she-cat said something to him, but he didn't understand. He tilted his head in confusion, and the she-cat repeated herself. This time, he could just make out her words; "Well, you're finally up. Why don't you have something to eat?" She pushed a small sparrow towards him. He eyed her suspiciously, and backed away. "Who are you?" he yowled. He tended to speak loud, so that he could hear himself when he spoke. The she-cat rushed forward, and swept her bushy tail over his mouth. "Be quiet!" she hissed, "You'll wake-" "Shiveringdove!" A beautiful, slender silver tabby she-kit stood at the entrance to the den, her blue eyes clouded with sleep. Suddenly, she let out an excited squeal, and rushed forward. "He's awake!" she cheered, loud enough for Snowkit to hear her smooth, clear, yet high-pitched voice. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ivy's Fanfiction